Perfect Little Murderer
"But, that's impossible!" "Face the facts Sunstep! This is the truth!" "You were with me when he died!" "I still killed him!" "I trusted you! I put my life in your paws!" "A shame really. Now I have to kill you." The Blurb IvyClan has been strong, but now it's dying. Cats are found dead, ripped to pieces. Others are just never seen again. Alone in this mess, Sunstep has taken it upon herself to discover what is really going on, with the help of her sister. But when it comes down to life or death, is Sunstep really ready to make a final sacrafice, even if IvyClan's fate depends on it? Prologue The forest was dark. Fear was obvious, as a young cat trekked through. Unable to understand what was about to happen, said cat shook in her paws. A breeze started, and the wind ruffled her fur. "Hello? I'm here." Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the distance. Eyes blinked emotionlessly, as they watched the young she-cat. "Hello Aspenleaf." Aspenleaf turned around. "You told me to meet me here. Give it to me straight Hollystep. What does the HazelClan deputy want with me?" A laugh came from the trees, as the shadow stared deviously. Aspenleaf quaked in her stance, and she did not believe she would survive. She was right. But ready to play the fool, the cat in the dark mewed, "Let's get started. I know you have information on IvyClan. Tell me all you know." Aspenleaf's hunched shoulders twitched. "What exactly? I know many things about my Clan." The shadow cat growled. "How your leader thinks. How your leader feels." Flinching, Aspenleaf replied, "Lakestar is calm and collected. She plans for battles accordinfly, and never uses the same strategy twice." "Weaknesses? Flaws?" The shadow mewed, angry. Still afraid, Aspenleaf mewed, "She has a fear of lightning. Her sister is a trigger point if you want to get to her." The shadow nodded, finally pleased. "She'll be dead by morning. Like you." Aspenleaf froze. "Wait, what?" The cat from the shadows burst at her, and began to cut Aspenleaf apart. Right before she died, the brown she-cat mewed, "You're not Hollystep..." Then her eyes glossed over, as she turned cold. ~ "Aspenleaf!" IvyClan was in panic. Lakestar had been discovered dead, tortured right before her apparent murder. And now, another cat was dead. Quietly, a young tom stared blankly at the dead body of his mate. "How is she dead?" He murmured to himself. "Why her? It should have been me." He watched her dead body, and a single tear fell down his face. "It should be me lying there." It should be me. Chapter One The cold sunlight ever so slightly bruised my fur with it's rays. Beside me, my sister Snowshimmer shivered. We didn't know what to expect today. "She was found here." My sister mews, and I sniff the lightly frosted ground. Aspenleaf's blood has already dried, and there was no trace of another cat. Unlike Lakestar's death, this one holds traces of a suicide. And yet, I refuse to believe that this was the cause of her death. Aspenleaf was happy with her mate, and had her whole life ahead of her. With this evidence alone, I conclude that this was in fact a homicide. "We should get back." I mewed. "Silverpool, I mean Silverstar will begin to worry, after all this." Snowshimmer nodded, and we hurried back, before any cat could note us missing. ~ Just as we returned from our reckless trek, Silverstar strutted into camp. No cat payed attention to us, and I flicked my tail at this fortune. We had not been reported missing. Silverstar launched into this long speech on how she would be the best leader we've ever had. While she stood elegantly, her pale green eyes shook with fear. Did she believe that a member of IvyClan was responsible for these murders? Interesting... The light sparked back into her tone as she mewed, "And now it is finally time to choose a new deputy. I have thought hard about this, and I know the perfect canidate." My sister sat up straighter. Clearly the silver and black tabby thought Silverstar would have the idiocy to choose her as deputy. Snowshimmer may be an experienced warrior, but there was no way in-. "Snowshimmer will be the new deputy of IvyClan." I stand corrected. Our new leader is a bumbling idiot. This is going to be just peachy. Still, I take up the cheer with my Clanmates. A suddenly cold sister would be considered suspicious. And I must do all I can to avoid that. ~ At dusk, I take leave to my den. Snowshimmer is still being celebrated, and I grumble. It's impossible that she would be chosen. Silverstar must have had a reason, and I am desperate to find out what. My tail flicks irritably as they worship her. Did she bribe Silverstar? Impossible. It's at this moment that I wonder who I'm really angry at. Not Snowshimmer. Despite jealousy, it's not her fault. Not Silverstar either, though I should be. She is the one who picked my sister. I wonder if I'm actually angry at myself, but shake that aside. No point in dwelling on this. She will not last long as IvyClan deputy. Suddenly, a large break in the noise continuity startles me. Falconflash has entered my sanctum. Technically, it's his den, but I was using it to shelter from the party. But his words make me reconsider my mental hostility. "Stupid how they're still celebrating. Totally ignoring the fact that there's a murderer on the loose." I nod. "But maybe it's a good thing. If the murderer is distracted by the party..." He sighs. "It's still stupid. Lakestar is dead, and all they care about is their new deputy. She's not that special." Then he pauses. "No offense Sunstep." "None taken." I shrug. "Silverstar shouldn't have chosen her. It was an idiotic decision, and she will learn to regret it." Falconflash purrs. "You would have made a much better deputy. I was expecting your name to be called." This catches me off guard. What is he playing at? But true warmth is in his green eyes. I look away, as my own brown irises are not matched for him. We don't speak after that. Instead, I fall asleep, despite the noise outside. But my heart feels hollow, and my mind drifts. Do I regret what I have done? No. I just regret feeling emotions for those around me. Chapter Two There are voices when I wake. Once more, the irritating chatter of my Clanmates drowns out the morning, and I snarl in frustration. It is useless Clan trivia, and I see it fit not to care a thing about what they say. They do not matter in my quest for triumph. Falconflash snors next to me. I am unsure of his sudden intrest in me, and it is unnerving. I do not like for anyone, especially not a tom, to undermine me. Is he dangerous? Will he interfere with my... plans? I refuse to make amends with this, and get up, easily shutting out my idiot Clanmates. Snowshimmer sits confidently, and I roll my eyes, as she is no more a warrior than me. But to please her, I put on my best happy smile. "Snowshimmer!" I chirp with fake sincerity. "You look wonderful!" She gushes. "Thank you. I'm so glad to get this position. I never expected it!" Sure you didn't. I chatter aimlessly with her, as I must convince her she deserves this. But it is foolish. Snowshimmer will not be a good deputy. She will be the reason IvyClan falls. ~ As the day goes on, I go hunting with Falconflash. He talks quite a bit, and yet I feel compelled to listen to him. Not that he has anything interesting to say, but rather that his voice is gentle like my late father's. And... the strange feeling that he makes me feel safe. I wish to avoid my mixing emotions, but Falconflash is just so real. Not like those flashy toms who just show off for attention. Falconflash does things because he can. He's not impressing anyone. He's being himself. I catch a rabbit after merciless stalking, and he congradulates me. My heart beats a little faster, and force myself to calm down. He'll be nobody soon. And even if he isn't, he'd never care about someone like me. Head spinning, we return to camp with my catch. While I'm thanked by many, only Falconflash's words make any impression on my whirling mind. As I join a patrol, something settles in me. StarClan, am I falling in love with him? ~ Angry with myself, I decide to get away from everything. The secluded Cave Pool has always been a great place for me to think. And it will be the place where my plans are executed. Snowshimmer is still being haughty, and accepting of her role. Does she not know that this will not last? Shaking her away from me, I look deep into the pool. I don't have a lot of time. If I am discovered, I may be exiled. But what I am doing is right. Maybe it will cost a life, maybe it will cost many. It matters not to me. Suddenly, a large scream takes me out of thought. I run through the cats who could make that screech, and settle on either Thymeleaf or Shinepaw. The beaten path I took to get here is biting me back, with the rocky ground, and brambles tearing into my fur. But I can smell fear. Whoever it is, must be nearby. After tearing away from the thicket, I finally reach the soft moss of the forest. But the pleasure doesn't last long, as I spot Shinepaw's body, sprawled on the ground, bleeding. It's a really clever murder, and I almost wish to thank who it was. Shinepaw was an insufferable brat, and I'm glad to be rid of her. No scent is at the scene, besides my own, and what remains of Shinepaw. There is no trace. A nice clean murder. Pawsteps and shouts break me away. There's cats coming. And all they will find is me standing over her bloody body. Nobody else was here. It hits me here. I'm about to be implicated for murder. Chapter Three I don't have much time. I can't run. My scent is all around. I've been boxed in, standing over a body. Genius, really. Most serial killers are boring. Instead, I attempt a new approach. Backing away from the scene, then re-entering, I mew, "Shinepaw? Shinepaw!" Running up to her body with mock surprise, just as the patrol of cats enters. "Shinepaw, no! Wake up!" I yowl, and it's clear they believe me. "Sunstep? What's going on?" Cloverpaw mews. Her mentor, Stonewhisker speaks up. "I think we'd all like to know the answer to that." With my best sad voice I mew, "I heard her screaming, and came running. At first I though she hit a spider, but I got worried. I just got here, and found her like this..." I broke down, my sobs getting louder. The act is convincing, and Stonewhisker sighs. "Alright, it's fine. Let's just get this body back to camp." He mews. I walk with Cloverpaw back to camp, supposedly grieving with her. But in all honestly, I do not care. This is not important to me. As long as it does not interfere with my plans, then all will be fine. My plans are the only important part now. ~ The vigil is cold. The light of the moon so delicatly burns my fur. Shinepaw's golden body lies in the clearing, graced with rosemary and thyme. Many mourn around her, but I do not glance twice. I must make my escape, and continue to work on my plan. It will not bother me when they fall. I will have what is rightfully mine, even if it means their blood on my paws. I will rein over them all, once my plan is executed. Easily, I slip away from the vigil, and slink into the forest. From there, I head to the HazelClan border. Hollystep, the deputy, waits for me. "You finally came." She growls. "I don't have a lot of time, so hurry up." I roll my eyes. "Shinepaw is dead. They were holding a vigil for her." Hollystep hisses. "I don't care. Just tell me what you need to know. I have to get back before Ashstar notices I'm gone!" I step closer to her. "Alright, I'll make it quick. I need to talk to Flameheart." The black she-cat takes a step back. "Our medicine cat? Why?" "I'm conducting a murder." I mew semi-sarcastically. Hollystep narrows her eyes, but doesn't question me. "Okay, deal. I'll bring him out here tomorrow morning. But if you kill him, I swear-" I quickly cut her off. "I don't plan to kill him. I need him for something important." Hollystep sighs. "Fine. But you'll cut me my part of the deal. I expect my payment." Nodding, I mew, "Of course. The name of our completely incompetent deputy is Snowshimmer. She can be fought easily, if you're looking for a fight in battle." She nods, then scampers back into the night. With my new confirmation, I return to my Clan, and await the morning. ~ When morning comes, it's an easy return to the border. None of the fools in my Clan notice me. Not like they ever could. As I approach, I can detect voices in the distance. "Hollystep, I have no idea why you insist I come out here. The only herbs here are yarrow and marigold. I have plenty of each." "Nonsense Flameheart. You need to get out into the sunlight." The two cats come into view, and suddenly Flameheart freezes. "There is IvyClan scent here." Hollystep tosses her fur. "We're right next to the border. Of course there's IvyClan scent." Flameheart sniffs the air. "No, fresh scent. There's an IvyClan cat near the border right now. We should head back." Hollystep shook her head. "Not happening. Come on." Flameheart is clearly struggling, but eventually, the young ginger tom is pushed into my line of sight. "Hello Flameheart. Thank you Hollystep, I'll take this from here." The black she-cat nods, and retreats. Flameheart growls at me. "I don't know what you are playing at, but this is not funny. What are you here for? To kill me?" I shook my head. "Oh, you're much too valuable for me to kill. You have information, and I need it." Flameheart narrowed his eyes. "What if I don't wish to give you this information?" I unsheathed a long claw. "Then I'll give a scar for each time you refuse me." I have to give credit to this medicine cat. He holds up his ground easier than I thought. But eventually, he gives up. The many cuts on his body are finally pulling him down. "Okay! I'll tell you! Anything you want to know!" He cries, fear shaking his amber eyes. I grin. "Good. I want to know how to preform Auferstehung." '' Flameheart visbly pales. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could destroy IvyClan, no the entire forest with that!" My eyes narrow. "Tell me. You know." Flameheart looks at his many wounds, and sighs. "Fine." He leans close to my ear, and whispers at a level that's barely audible. "First..." ~ With my new knowledge, I return to my camp. It is easy to avoid detection, as I bring back a mouse. No cat would begrudge me for hunting. I place my prey on the fresh-kill pile, and turn around, only to see my sister. She looks lively and bright as she skips over to me. "Hey Sunstep!" She mews. I grin faintly. She quickly mews, "Remember what our father used to say? That I was the crazy fighter, and you'd be the only holding me back, because you were the smart one!" My heart stirred at the faint memory. ''Father... Quickly, I regain myself and mew, "Yes, I do. Odd how you ended up deputy." She giggles. "Yes. You'd make a good deputy! Anyway, I have to go!" Then she pads off. Idiot. I head out again, and find myself immersed in forest scent. It all goes good, until I run into Thornwhisker. The golden tom narrows his eyes at me. "Sunstep. Any reason why you smell like HazelClan?" I pale. No, not now! Don't let him figure out my plans! He growls. "So I'm right. You are a traitor. I should have known. No cat can be that smart, without being a complete physcopath!" I need to regain my ground. "Wonderful assumption there Thornwhisker. But the one thing your idiot brain cannot comprehend is why I would do something." He splutters. "Are you calling me an idiot?" Rolling my eyes, I me, "You're all idiots compared to my superior intelect." Then I unsheathe a claw. "If you do anything that I might find suspicious, I will kill you." Thornwhisker tosses his fur. "Sure you will." Then he scampers away. ~ Late that night, I find myself talking to Falconflash. The brown tom is hilarious, and I end up laughing at all of his jokes. What is happening to me? I try to shake off the fluffy feeling inside my heart. But I feel so safe next to Falconflash. I haven't felt so secure since my father died. This is the first time I've felt soft emotions in a long time. But all these warm feelings are shaken off, when Cloverpaw bursts into camp, her eyes filled with complete terror. Silverstar jumps down from her perch, and mews, "What's going on?" My blood freezes as Cloverpaw mews, "It's Thornwhisker. He's been murdered." Oh no... Chapter Four Somehow, I find myself along with the patrol that goes to find Thornwhisker. Perhaps I fear what they may think. After all, if any cat knew about our quarrel, his death would make my plans impossible to complete. They will know of my hatred. I cannot afford for my plans to be comprimised. As the group reaches a clearing, Cloverpaw stops. "He's here. I think." I walk forwards, and nearly trip over a muitilated torso. Evidentally Thornwhisker's. He has been decapitated, his head a few fox-lengths away. All four of his legs have been chopped off, three of them stuck into the ground. The fourth has been shoved down where his head used to be. Thornwhisker's tail has been chopped off, and cut into tiny pieces, then sprinkled around his body. His torso has been cut open, and all his vital organs are missing. And to think this was a living, breathing cat, just a few hours ago. Spiderfang is speechless. "My-my brother..." He whispers. His mate, Mallowfur, tries to comfort him, but there is no point. I feel no remorse at his murder. Why should I? I hated Thornwhisker. He was a literal thorn in my side. With him gone, I can move on easily. So what if IvyClan dies in the process? There will be no need for them. Not for Spiderfang, not for Cloverpaw, not for Silverstar or Snowshimmer. Not even for Falconflash. ~ In an attempt to put Thornwhisker back together for his vigil, his body ends up even more messed up. Finally, even Spiderfang gives up, and we drag his body back to camp. No cat bothers to ask what happened to him. Fear is inside me. If they discover my plans, what will become of them? I must succeed, or my entire life will have been a waste. Auferstehung ''is the key to making this out alive. During the vigil, I attempt to sit my grounds. If I try to leave, one may get suspicious. Right now, that is the last thing I need. But with Thornwhisker dead, I am one step closer to ''Auferstehung. But I am unsure when I can achieve my goals. Snowshimmer is still deputy, and that will never do. I suppose when she dies, my plan can fall into place. But that could take ages. If she dies quickly, Auferstehung ''can be executed. And yet, even with my sister dead, my plans may be impossible. Falconflash still weighs down my heart. Can I succeed, with him alive? ~ The next day is pointless. I waste it on patrols for IvyClan, when I could be working on ''Auferstehung. ''I am becoming desperate. What if it fails? Then everything will have been for nothing. All the cats I have betrayed, all the foolish acts I have preformed will have been useless. I have to make myself believe. As twilight hits, the sky erupts into fire. The delicate whisps of cloud fade into nothingness, and I force myself to watch it. I am not one to appreciate beauty, but this helps me feel young again. When my father was here, we would watch the sunset every single day. When he died, I promised myself I would never love sunsets again. And yet, I appear to be watching them once again. Perhaps I have forgiven myself of my sins. Or maybe, I just want Falconflash to sit near me. He likes the sunset too. Am I really naive enough to love him? Love destroys others. It's why I was desperate not to feel it. But Falconflash just opens my heart, with everything he does. The way he walks effortlessly, the way his words flow gently from his mouth. Just how he looks in the colours of evening. It's beginning to tear me apart. Everything I feel for him could not be returned. I'm just me. I'm not my glorious perfect sister. I have no talents, nothing that makes me special. You know, except the fact that I'm about to completely destroy IvyClan. Why do I even care about him? He's going to be obliterated, just like everyone else in this bloody Clan. I've just turned into one of those mooning she-cats. And yet... I feel that this may be even more important that my plans. Nerves creeping up on me, I walk to him, and say the most wonderful thing ever, that will make him swoon. "Hi." Or so I thought. Falconflash turns to me. "Oh, hey Sunstep! I never knew you liked to watch the sunset." I shrugged. "I avoided it for so long. But it's really beautiful." He purrs, and I am desperate not to melt. But I stay quiet, and we watch the last light of day become the first ray of night. As the stars come out, he mews, "Want to take a walk? You know just, to like to hill and back?" I leap at the chance. "Sure!" I cry enthusiastically. He chuckles, and I blush profusely. He probaby thinks I'm a complete weirdo. But I'm still entranced enough to follow him out the camp entrance. The stars shine above our heads. We chat about random things, and Falconflash tells me all the funny stories he knows. I don't know why I laugh so hard. I guess being tickled in the head does that to you. My heart keeps making all my decisions for me. When we reach the top of the hill, our fur brushes, and I shiver. I want it to happen again. And it does. Soon, we're pressed against each other. He tells me that he's cold, but I don't want to believe him. Slowly, his tail reaches around mine, and entwines itself with me. We're still talking, but quieter now, as the stars twinkle. One shoots past, and I make a foolish wish. I should be wishing for my plans for succeed, but I don't. My heart has put itself in front, and now, I just want to freeze this moment, and live in it forever. "Sunstep?" He mews softly. "Yeah?" I whisper back, trying to keep my eyes open. Falconflash mews, "I'm so glad I can have this time. I've been waiting for this." "Have you?" My voice shakes. ''Does he really care about me? He nods faintly. "I can't keep avoiding what I feel. Sunstep, I love you. I want you to be mine forever." My brain and heart melt in the same moment. "Oh Falconflash," I purred. "I love you too." We sat together in the darkness for ages, as I struggled to not fall asleep in his warm fur. Falconflash's breathing is slow and steady, and each rythem puts me further into a trance. But suddenly, I spot a flash of red. On his paws, dried blood specks are everywhere. My eyes turn misty, as I try to look closer. It's not just something that would come from a cut. This is blood spraying everywhere. There's more blood, on the back of his legs, and on his neck. It may be faint, but it exists. And I'm the only one who knows this is here. Fear floods into my heart. Falconflash is the one murdering all these cats. Chapter Five The air is instantly much colder. Falconflash is a murderer. Not all of them, per say, but he has killed at least one. Am I next? Was this his plan? He has certainly trapped me. I am a victim to what he chooses for my fate. I was a fool. A love-blinded, blasted, bloody fool. What will they say when they find my body? I will not be mourned. But for now, I must use any wits I have left to survive. "Are you okay?" Falconflash mews, clearly noting my sudden freeze. Quickly, I mew, "I'm fine. But we should head back. Some cat might wonder what we're up to." He shrugs. "I don't think they would notice. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I nod. "I'm getting cold." Falconflash nods. "Race you back then!" He bolts off, and I run after him, desperate to escape with my life. When he starts taking the trail to camp, I detour away from him, heading up to Cavepool. The pearly water glimmers in the night, and I sit close to it. Should I perform my plans tonight? I can rid myself of IvyClan, and I can return to a life of peace. And yet... if I excecute Auferstehung tonight, I could kill cats that I may need alive. It is a chance I may need to take. What am I going to do? With no other options coming to me, I curl up my the pool, and hope for luck the next day. ~ The moment I wake, I know I'm not at Cavepool. The ground is soft and mossy, while my fur hangs down, wet. But when I manage to open my eyes, It's evident that I'm in for a ride. I'm coated in blood, from head to tail. Next to me, is Songbreeze, one of my mother's friends. Like me, she's coated in blood. But unlike me, she's dead. My head begins to pound. How did I get here? What's going on? I'm unharmed, minus the blood all over me. It must be Songbreeze's, though it's quite a lot of blood to come from one cat. There is no scent here, besides the scent of blood, and Songbreeze's decaying body. Evidentally, the murderer tried to cover up their scent. Why am I still referring to the murderer as a 'they'? It's Falconflash! Still, nothing is here. But there are footsteps in the distance, and I cannot fake them out, like I did with Shinepaw. Without knowing anything else to do, I lie back in the bloody grass where I woke, attempting to look as dead as her. This cat is alone, and I manage to catch the wafting scent of my sister. What's she doing out here? There is no sudden exclamation, or cry of pain. Simply silence. But she does speak, and when she does, my fur prickles. "So, it is you." I don't want to give myself away, and I continue playing dead. She sighs. "I can see you breathing Sunstep. It's no use. Get up." I don't move. Snowshimmer mutters. "Stubborness, thy name is Sunstep." Then she pads up, her paws thumping on the ground. "Someone's going to find you. You're lucky I'm your sister. I had half a mind to tell Silverstar the truth about you." She is beginning to irk me. In anger, I sit up and mew, "Sorry, what truth could you possibly have about me?" Snowshimmer growls. "The corpse speaks. You can stop playing your games, murderer." Great. I wake up coated in blood, nowhere close to where I fell asleep. Another Clanmate is murdered, and now my own sister is accusing me. Wonderful morning I'm having here. "What are you talking about?" I spit at her. "I've killed before, but not my own Clamates! As stupid as they may be, I'd never resort to murder!" Snowshimmer's eyes are narrowed. "But you have. The evidence does not lie! When Aspenleaf was found dead, you were nearby!" "That proves nothing!" I yowl at her. Snowshimmer stalks closer. "But you were the one who was closest to Lakestar before her death! And let's not forget the fact that you wanted to investigate!" I step closer to her. "I wanted to solve this mystery! Not cover my tracks!" Snowshimmer growls. "Ha! When Shinepaw was found dead, you were 'looking' for her! There's no way you'd concern yourself with that! And right before Falconflash and Cloverpaw found Thornwhisker, you quarrelled with him!" Wait... Falconflash did what? My sister continues her idiotic speil, "And now, you're next to Songbreeze's muitilated body. If this isn't evidence, I don't know what is." I glare at her. "My own sister... How do you know that I didn't fall asleep somewhere else, and then wake up here?" She blinks in confusion. "Stop trying to be smarter! I know it's you! If it isn't you, then who in the name of StarClan is it?" My eyes tear up. "I don't know. But if you're so convinced it's me, turn me in. Your own flesh and blood!" "You can't guilt me!" She screeches. My head begins to pound. What am I supposed to do? Snowshimmer glares at me, "They're coming for you. You better run." ~ After cleaning off the blood, I realize that my time is running out. My sister believes I'm the murderer. How can I prove her wrong? If she implicates me, my plans can never be performed. As I stare into the river water, I comtemplate jumping in, and leaving this foolish life. But part of me thinks I can reedeem myself in my sister's eyes. Suddenly, something hits me in the head, and I black out. ~ When I come to, I'm in a marsh. Quickly visualizing IvyClan territory in my head, I realize I'm outside all territory. This is where the rouges live. Despite the sun on my back, the air is cold, and my shiver. I must follow the river back, and be home before dark. If I do not return... No, don't think about that. With one goal in mind, I begin heading north, desperate to reach home. As much as I despise those who live in IvyClan, I must return. My paws tire as the journey goes on, but I manage to return to camp, just as nightfall begins. Snowshimmer shoots glares at me, but no other cat notices my absesnce. Not even Falconflash. ~ A moon passes. Within that moon, more cats are dying, and I get no closer to executing Auferstehung. ''Snowshimmer watches my every move, and Falconflash is stunningly cold. Life becomes gray, and painful, as nothing I do will work. Can I overcome the past, and reign as leader? Or will I be stopped short by my incompetent fool of a sister? "Sunstep?" Apparantly not. As I turn around, my sister stares at me, her eyes a pale colour. "Look, I'm really sorry for all that I put you through. Maybe we should go for a walk, and like, talk things over?" I nod, taking the chance. I need her off my tail to begin my plans. The two of us walk through the woods, remembering old times, and Snowshimmer constantly apologizing to me. It begins to bode well for me, when Snowshimmer flicks her ears. "You hear that?" I shake my head, but she's already off, chasing whatever noise she heard. When she returns, she mews, "Nothing, just a crow." I nod, until a familiar scream catches my attention. ''Falconflash. Snowshimmer reaches the conclusion at the same time as me. "Oh no! We have to find him!" We set off, running in several directions, until finally, I spot him down in a clearing. "There!" I yowl, and the two of us run towards him, my heart racing. This can't be happening. Suddenly, he emits several spasms, and falls over dead. I just get to his body, when his eyes gloss over, and his breathing stops. "No..." I whisper silently. "No..." Snowshimmer stops behind me, panting. "I'm sorry Sunstep." "NO!" I screech, and start running away, leaping over a yew bush, and farther awayfrom the scene. Just like what happened when my father died. I ran, hoping the problem would fix itself, and it never did. As I reach Cavepool, I look at myself in the reflection, and realize what a mess I am. The water ripples, and Falconflash appears in the reflection for a moment. I blink, and then he's gone. That's when I break down. He's dead... Chapter Six What am I going to do? The world spins around me, as the events float into place. First I loved Falconflash. Then I thought him a killer. After that, he was flipped around by Snowshimmer proving him innocent. And now... Falconflash is gone. My heart had invaded my head, and now, all I can think about is revenge. I must destroy whoever killed him, no matter what the cost. Auferstehung. It's the only option. So what if IvyClan is wiped out? They should have been a long time ago, those incompetent fools! The fury in my heart rages, as I glare into the pool, my eyes ablaze. "Verhoog uit die dood, my eie vlees en bloed! Tuhota mitä vihasin, ja tuomme epäsopua!" The water ripples, and turns blood red. The aura of the room becomes purple and scarlet, as a shadowy figure rises from the water. "Father." My father looks like an exact replica of my sister, from the silver and black tabby coat, right down to his piercing blue eyes. He dips his head at me. "Sunstep. It is a pleasure to walk this world again." I nod, and mew, "Father, this is your chance. They hurt you, now you can hurt them!" He grins at me. "All the better if Flareshadow is among them." My pupils shrink, thinking of my mother. But Father will not hurt her, like he says. While he acted tough, his heart was in the right place. That was why I loved him more than Flareshadow or my sister. My father steps out of the pool, and begins to walk back to the camp. But I notice that as he walks, he flickers, and flames surround his body. He's not really alive. He's a shadow spirit, created with pure fury. Quickly calming myself down, I stare back into the pool. It is still blood red, and this alarms me. Will this work? "Bl-imħabba, I jirrestawraw il-ħajja għal ruħ pur. Låt min kärlek föra honom till livet, som han borde vara!" The pool bubbles, and soon becomes the calm blue it used to be. Rising from the water comes Falconflash, and my heart soars. But his face is full of fear. "Sunstep, what have you done?" he cries. "I was saving you!" I reply, "And bringing back my father!" Falconflash's eyes widen, "Sunstep, he's a shadow spirit. You didn't save him, you channeled his anger! He's about to murder every cat in the Clan!" I pale. What have I done? The young tom sighs, and brushes against me. He's real, unlike my father. His eyes lock onto mine, and mew mews, "Okay Sunstep, we need to do something. If we can get back to the camp, maybe we can head off these attacks." "Why would I want to save them?" I yowl, "After all they've done to me!" Falconflash looks at me, "I don't know. But if we don't... are we any better than them?" The pain in his eyes is genuine, and I nod. I've come far from the selfish cat who hated her sister for becoming deputy. I'm not as smart as I think I am. I'm just someone who's felt enough pain for a lifetime. Together, the two of us race back to the camp, just in time to see my father, rage upon his face. Cats are fighting, but he's stronger than them all. Flareshadow is crying out, but my father has his claws out, fury reflected in his eyes, "This is what you get!" He yowls, his eyes blazing. "Brackenwhisker!" she cries, "Don't do this!" But it's far too late, as my father takes his claws, and rakes them across her neck. In that moment, my mother falls dead, a look of shock at my father's betrayal. I expect him to stop, but he starts going after other cats. There is another strand of fury controlling him, and he knows it. The question is, who's is it? Snowshimmer breaks me out of my thought process, as she tackles me, "Sunstep! Look, I figured out the answer. I did some... poking around, and I know who the murderer is. They're probably controlling our father." ...How did I not think of that? I nod, and my sister mews, "Come on! If you come with me, we can catch the murderer, and save IvyClan!" I realize I'm putting my life in my sister's paws. And after all this mistrust and jealousy, I follow her out the camp. We get far into the forest, when she mews, "This cat is dangerous. Remember, this cat killed Falconflash, Lakestar, and StarClan knows who else." Suddenly, she freezes, and bolts off. She's gotten quite fast, and eventually, no matter where I go, she's gone. But a deep voice startles me. "Hello Sunstep. So clever you think you are. But you're a fool." Whoever this is, they're messing with me. "I'm no fool. Get out here. I want to see who murdered the cat I love." The cat cackles, "I'm surprised you haven't guessed. Actually no, I'm not. Who would suspect a perfect little murderer?" There's a female tint to the voice, which begins to narrow options in my head. But I can't come to a reasonable conclusion. "Come out!" My voice shakes, but I know this is right. I'll just kill this cat, and leave. Hopefully, both IvyClan and StarClan can forgive me. "And if you've touched my sister, I swear I'll kill you!" I yowl. I don't understand why I'm suddenly protecting her, but it helps me focus. The cats bursts into hysterical laughter, "Oh, will you?" I stand in silence, and watch as the cat steps out of the darkness. But I pale quickly, and my heartbeat starts thumping. "No..." The murderer laughs, "Did anyone see this coming?" I stand in shock, hardly able to breathe. This cat killed Aspenleaf and Lakestar. This cat killed Shinepaw, Thornwhisker and Songbreeze. This cat killed Falconflash. This cat is about to kill me. Barely audible, I whisper one word, one name, that will change everything, forever. "Snowshimmer?" Chapter Seven “But that’s impossible!” I cried, disbelief shrouding me. Snowshimmer growled at me, her eyes red, “Face the facts Sunstep! This is the truth!” Emotions flying, I meow, “You were with me when he died!” She’ll know I mean Falconflash. We were walking together, and then he died… “I still killed him!” Snowshimmer yowls. This is not the sister I knew. Not the peppy, childish she-cat. This is a monster. Desperate to regain my sanity, I mew, “I trusted you! I put my life in your paws!” Snowshimmer cackles, and slides out a single claw, “A shame, really. Now I have to kill you.” Run. This is the only thought that makes sense, and my legs are quick to comply. Before Snowshimmer can catch me, I whip around, and bolt back to camp. I've never run so fast before in my life. Then again, I've never been more afraid in my entire life. When I reach camp, I see my father is still on a murder spree. Quickly, I launch myself onto his back, but he throws me off, and I slam onto a wall of rock. Snowshimmer enters camp momentarily, and directs Brackenwhisker. Many cats realize Snowshimmer is dangerous, but she's protected. They can't attack her, without my father killing them. What are we going to do? Silverstar's shriek takes me out of my thoughts, and I stand up, my legs still shaking. But my father has ripped her to pieces, defeating any remaing lives she would have. I limp over to the fight, but in this swarm, I can't see the fur in front of me. Eventually, Falconflash runs up to me, "Look, you need to stay out of this. You're hurt." I toss my fur, "Not a chance! I never really trusted her, and now I know she killed you!" Falconflash nudges me, "Sunstep, you know I love and trust you. But we can't win. We should run now." "I'm not a coward," I whisper, and stare at the fight, "I'm going in, and you can't stop me." "That's my girl." He mews, eyes alight with love. I jump back in, fighting for not only my life, but Falconflash's, and even for the idiots in my Clan. I suppose they deserve some love. ~ And so, the fight continues. My father appears to be invincible, no matter how many time we strike him. Evidentally, I was very furious when I rose him. Snowshimmer has taken up refuge on the rock above. No cat can reach her, unless they possess the power to turn invisible. I've been a fool. How could I have not noticed my sister's devious actions? I should have seen the signs... A claw slash breaks me away from thought, and I quickly slash claws on my attacker. Turns out Thymeleaf accidentally hit me. I glare at her, and then plunge deeper. Towards my father. That's when I notice something. If I can stick to the shadows, I can kill my sister. I just have to get around my father. If I can, IvyClan is saved. If I cannot... Snowshimmer may as well be welcomed as the new overlord. Keeping down, I sneak around the fight, and into the trees. The leaves rustle a little, but my sister is far too focused on the fight to notice. I just need one, well timed jump, and she's history. Just do it. I leap off the tree trunk, and prepare myself for landing. But Snowshimmer is prepared too, "Did you think I didn't see you?" I gulp, and aim right for her throat. She pushes me down, and bites my ear, "I knew you would try this. You coward, wanting to kill your sister." "So trying to kill you is cowardice, but trying to murder IvyClan isn't?" I yowl, fury driving me further. She growls, and I manage to leap back up, diving through her back legs, "Snowshimmer, you're a monster. And I will kill you." My sister cackles, "No, you won't." After this, we engage in a silent but deadly battle. Slash here. Teeth here. Blood everywhere. But finally, I manage to pin her down, my claws hanging by her neck, "How did you kill him?" I hiss, "You were with me. How did you kill him?" She grins, "Simple. When I ran off, I put a slit in his neck, and crushed yew berry juice inside. He never knew it was me. And then he died. Ha!" Anger pulsing through me, I take my claws, and stab her. She looks at me, shock in her eyes. Then she falls over, dead. My father realizes he has no more power. Screeching in pain, he struggles, but soon, he fades back into the air, as tiny whisps of smoke. "Sunstep's a hero!" Whoever calls this is a fool. "I'm no hero." I mew, "In fact, I'm the biggest living coward. I've caused IvyClan much grief, and I've done too much." I leap down from the rock, my eyes hollow, "Falconflash, I love you. But there will never be an us." "Of course there will." he mews, "We can work it out, I swear!" "No." I sigh, "I'm leaving IvyClan. Goodbye." And with that, I turned tail, and started running out of camp. Cats chased me, but gave up, as I went ever farther into the forest. I had to escape. This was my choice, and my destiny, for what I did. "Goodbye Falconflash," I whispered, my heart aching, "I love you." Epilogue Falconflash stood on the hilltop, his eyes empty. Once more, he had wasted a day, hoping that the love of his life would return. Sunstep may have given him life, but there was no point in living, without her. IvyClan was healing. Stonewhisker had taken over as leader, making Mallowfur his deputy. Cats had somehow just accepted what had happened, and brushed it off. No cat remembered Sunstep. Falconflash had tried, but without her, everything was miserable. He had tried to love again, but Thymeleaf was a bore, and Cloverstem just never understood. While both she-cats had been kind, neither had the interesting capacity Sunstep had. She had been smart, funny, and always had something to say. These cats had been boring, and Falconflash just couldn't make himself loved them. He tried, but they both were nothing. They could never be Sunstep. ~ Walking down from the hill, he spotted a shadow in the distance. A rouge on the territory. Cautiously, he approached the cat, but then froze. This cat was a small white cat, with ginger tabby patches. Falconflash knew this better than anyone, and longing made him call out, "Sunstep?" The she-cat turned around, and her brown eyes confirmed the identity. This was Sunstep. "Don't get any closer," she mewed, "If you get too close, you go back to StarClan." Falconflash nodded, "Sunstep, you're okay! I've missed you so much. Please, come back to IvyClan!" She shook her head, "Falconflash, I can't. You're not supposed to be alive. If I go back, I send your spirit away." "I don't care!" Falconflash cried, "You have to come back!" Sunstep sighed, "I want to. But I brought back my father, and Snowshimmer had him destroy IvyClan." Falconflash mewed, "You're not your sister." Sunstep's words became pained, "I instructed him to destroy the Clan! If Snowshimmer hadn't been evil, he would have killed them all!" "Stonestar will make an exception for you! You deserve to come back!" Falconflash cried, desperate to reclaim his lost mate, "Sunstep... I love you." Sunstep looked away, "I can't go back. Even if I wanted to, I really can't. As much as I love you, we must part." "Why? Why won't you come back?" Falconflash shouted, his voice rising. Sunstep turned back, "I just can't. You don't understand Falconflash. But I just can't go back." Falconflash mewed, "Then I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." Sunstep's eyes glistened, "And I can follow your trail on water. Falconflash, I love you. But this is it. I actually cannot go back. I lack the ability." Falconflash stood silently, unable to respond properly. Sunstep stared at him too, and bot of them felt lost. No matter how much they loved, they were destined to be apart. Finally, Falconflash mewed, "But why not? What's the thing you lack?" Sunstep sighed, and whispered, "Oh Falconflash, don't you see?" Falconflash shook his head, "I don't." "Falconflash... I'm dead." The End Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Finished Stories